1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a taillight assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Motor vehicles have a series of lights, including headlights, turn-indicating signal lights, parking lights and taillights. Such vehicle lights conventionally include a reflector, such as on elliptical or parabolic-shaped device, in which a bulb is disposed, with light from the bulb reflected outwardly through a protective lens. The bulb is held in place by an electrical connector which is used to light the bulb when desired. The light assembly, including the reflector and protective lens is secured to a body portion of the motor vehicle. Conductive electrical leads to energize the bulb are usually associated with a socket which retains the bulb, with the socket being connected to the base of the reflector. A cap is usually used to secure the socket to the base of the reflector, generally by use of a fitting which extends into the base of the reflector and which is secured to the base. In such light assemblies, the inserted fitting does not reflect the light of the bulb at the base and a ring of darkness is created around the bulb when it is lit, which decreases the illumination effected by the bulb.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle light assembly, particularly a taillight assembly, that provides for additional illumination through use of a supplemental reflector.